Opening Party
Death and Taxes "A TRUE AMERICAN...will wait patiently for his superior" a giant man spoke as he approached the door of an office. The place was oddly quiet and not a single noise peeked through the door. The man was uneasy by how spotless everything was he didn't enjoy things to be unorganized, but something about how clean it was was some what uncanny. He searched inside the coat of the nice suit he wore in order get the best impression on the man he was meeting with, and retrieved a familiar snail a den den mushi. He took off the small device on the top and began to speak "Alrighty, I need a couple companions to meet me outside of the Christmas office". From a tree deep within a forest nearby a low sound could be heard "Purururu" "Yawn, I get it, get it." Dropping from the tree was a young-looking man, significantly smaller than the one previously mentioned, wearing a mix match of casual and baggy clothes, is only remarked feature was the black hood over his head covering his right eye surrounded by a pair of googles. Piking from within his small clock a snail, he slowly answered to its call. "Oh, is there a new mission. Be right there." Putting the snail away, he began to make his way towards the destined location. ---- Having only just returned to the Holiday’s Base island after being away on a errand for the crew for a few weeks, Khan was a bit miffed that his slumber was disturbed by the sound of his den den mushi ringing loudly in his ear before the loud and ever energetic voice of Mr.American rang through. Grumbling as he was forced to arise from his layer position, Khan quickly got dressed and began making his way towards meeting location but not before grabbing his sake jar and taking a swig from it to awaken his mind. "Hopefully what ever this is about will be short, so I’m able to return to my much deserved sleep." Khan muttered to himself as he shuts the gate to his personal territory on the island. ---- "ALRIGHT as true American's we will stand tall, be respectful, and MOST IMPORTANILTY attempt to make no mention of...T A X E S" the giant turned to the door, and waited listening to ensure that his superior was not busy. The room was beyond quiet so ever so slightly he opened the door and began to approach the nice beautiful desk. "Good morning sir I hope your dreams were a beautiful sweet and PATRIOTIC as my own" he spoke with a massive smile plastered across his face as he gently leaned his weight on his shiny perfect cane. Honey came bursting through the office doors, lively as ever, biting the tip of a sparkly yellow pin as she pondered what to write next in her note book. Mumbling under her breath, "His big strong arms wrapped around her waist..." stopping herself from saying anything too vulgar out loud. Of course she was writing erotic fan fiction about the Pirate Crews Captain Cain and naturally it featured her as well! In fact she was so busy writing that she nearly bumped into the giant man, dressed in red white and blue. He must have put himself in the way... could it be... was he in love with her? Presidents Day!? No. It could not be! She had promised herself to another man... erasing everything she had previously written she began to edit the story to be a love triangle! A new man had joined the ring, fate had put them together! All that could be seen was the Honey giggling to herself, mischievously writing in her little note pad and yet anxiously waiting for everyone else to arrive! "HEYYY! AMERICA MAN! THE MAN WITH THE PLAN! And hopefully my taxes!" Gilad Galen, the man reigning as the Christmas of the Holiday Pirates. He sat on his desk, laying comfortably in a rather, sexual position as the Nationals of the crew loaded in. "Ahh, and Miss Valentines! If those naughty little comics of yours don't bring me any revenue, then I'll have to think about having your day of celebration removed from the calendars." Galen, in a way that seemed to defy logic, managed to stretch his neck to be directly in Valentine's face despite the distance between his desk and the entrance. "Yea, I can do that." He spoke so only she could hear. "Ah, and um, Columbus Day. Don't really uh, know how I feel about...that. ANYWAY!" Galen spoke, he rolled backwards off his desk, falling onto the floor with a thud. Suddenly, his body would rise from under the desk, sliding into his chair like a snake. "Come now, can anyone tell me why I've gathered you semi-adequete people into my office today?" "Semi-adequate? I MR.MERICAN AM HONORED FOR SUCH A COMPLIMENT.As for the gathering of this group I have little idea although I assume our gathering must be for something quite important if it cuts into extremely important time. If I were to take a guess based on your position it has something to do with...money?" "Why so much noise?" Making his way towards the gathered Holidays, Zeka Afonso‎ eyes half-closed, rubbing the top of his head with one hand while attempting to clean his left ear with the other arrived. "Out of everyone, I should be the one making the most noise as it is my job to do it." Making his stop as he begins stretching his back he continued. "Are you guys trying to take my spot?" "Hush nowww, Afonso. You're probably my favorite out of everyone here, not really, but hopefully you had that one second of feeling special yea? Or not, doesn't matter to me." Galen refocused on his attention to Mr. Merican, keeping his always playful yet conceited smile going. "Well aren't you smart, want a cookie? If so, too bad, you're on a diet. But yes, money is sadly the issue of today." Galen seemed to pull down a chart, rolling his chair joyously as to sit next to it, yet not to the point he blocked the others from seeing it. "Basically, this territory is doing bad at getting me my moneyies, so I want you guys to go steal some money from somewhere I guess. And don't ask me what I plan to do with it, I don't think any of you are smart enough to comprehend my genius train of thought." While meant to be a snide joke this did hit close to home with Merican. Once his wife was unable to wrap her arms around his waist he noticed he gained in his own words "2 and a half patriotic pounds of fat". He was then put on a pure lean meats diet, and the scrumptious taste of a cookie did make his mouth water with the drool of a hundred presidential candidates seeing new dirt in which to slander their opposing enemy. Being the leader type Mr.Merican's brain went straight to work like Robert E. Lee crafting his next well placed strike. "Hmm, we could raid a museum of some sorts and take their valuable historical memorabilia, BUT OUR HISTORY MUST BE CHERISHED so that's out. I heard there is a casino on a ship packed with riches a plenty, but that would mean making new enemeis who could be possible assets in the future. EUREKA, a new marine base used for resupplying ships and as a rest stop for weary soldiers has been set up not too far away. AMMO, GUNS, SWORDS, PLUNDERED TREASURE, SHIPS A PLENTY, AND SO MUCH MORE all waiting there for us to steal and take with little issue it has yet to be installed with any major defenses so if we get in and out with haste there should be no problem." With speed so tremendous it almost filled the room with a gust of wind as Merican saluted a fictional flag "I will then be back in the arms of my beautiful wife, and liberate this world of more of those DISGUSTING Europe-I mean Marines". "Money?" Honey said shocked! Why would they be running so low, wasn't that his entire job... well it really seemed like a HIM problem not a HER problem, but whatever! If they needed money they would just go and get it! "We should sell a calendar featuring shirtless pictures of me!" Honey clapped excitedly. Oh the money they would make! They could have all the beli in the world! Well... according to Honey at least. "I'll be honest I to enjoy this idea a full spread calendar of the most fantastic the crew has to offer. I CAN SHOW OFF MY AMERICAN MUSCLE" Merican spoke as he grasped his nicely pressed white undershirt planning to rip it off leaving himself in his red dress pants and flag colored tie. Before he could reveal his sculpted body he remembered that the wrath Mrs. Merican would be mighty if her perfectly made suit she stitched together to his specifications came back with any rips or tears. Crafting a suit with a design foreign to every man on the sea and being made from tons of cloth to accommodate the man's monstrous size was no easy task. "On second thought we should continue our heist plan." Honey nodded along, basically drooling when she saw that Mr. Merican was about to strip! Only to snap out of it a moment latter, she only wanted to see Abel like that! No one else! She was very happy to see someone agreeing with her, with a big smile on her face that quickly faded once he talked about a heist. How BORING. Blankly staring at Honey, Khan honestly attempted to figure out how exactly her mind worked, because this was far from the first time these two pitched ridiculous ideas. Turning fully away from them he turned to face Galen with a raised brow. "Can I sell her?" was the first words to leave Khan’s mouth since he entered the room. "I can guarantee we would fetch a great price for her". he stated idly reglancing towards the duo. "From memory, the underworld circus needs a new clown". He finished with a look that made it hard to tell if he was being serious or joking. Galen continued to look at Honey and Mr. Merican during their antics as if nothing out of the usual had been happening. Either the moment of passing was so odd that it caused Galen's face to freeze, or he'd grown so used to it that their shenanigans meant nothing. Both options were rather sad. As Khan spoke, Galen pointed at him with enthusiastic energy. "I like the way you think! We'll call it, Pimp My Bee! Has a nice ring yea? Of course it does, I came up with it. But for now, we'll go with attacking the Marine Base." Galen smiled, reaching into his drawer and pulling out what seemed to be a ball gag. It was best no one asked why it had been there, every possible option was equally bad. "Now I can finally get some use out of you! Because, in all honesty, your novels are...um...terrible?" Galen spoke, scratching his head as he couldn't find a word that more accurately described the atrocity of her imagination. Honey now stood up, her little legs scurrying over to Galen, hands on her hips, bee wings flapping furiously, her non existent neck stretching her head into his face. "You haven't even read them! Well maybe... but that's the only action you're ever gonna get!" Honey taunted before spinning away and crossing her arms with a huff, believing he should stick to the books! With the numbers, public relations was obviously not his field of expertise. Celebration to Remember A ship, decent in size, but not too huge drifts off a couple yards off the coast of a marine base so clean and new it still sparkles even with the sky dark and rain filled. Within the well fortified ship lay a small group despite their small numbers this troupe was very powerful to be trusted with the mission of them with only a small group of underlings to back them up challenging an entire marine base. Up sprang one of these tasked men the mighty and powerful as well as homeland loving, Mr.Merican. "ALRIGHT, the mission is quite clear we get in and we get out fast as possible. We spend too much time in there and we risk a bum rush from some less than wanted company who will be sure to make our lives HELL. I have instructed the ship to do circles around the island with a respectable distance away in order to make our escape quick and easy, but this also means you will have to get on and off the island by your own means dinghy, jumping, or devil fruit powers I don't care." "Now, get off your asses it's time to shove our country loving foot up their liberty hating asses" he strutted up a set of stairs to the deck of the ship each step threatening to destroy the, in comparison flimsy pieces of wood supporting his body. Mr.Merican softly walked to the middle of the ship his cane in hand putting his hand over his eyes to close view the massive blue pillars of stone that made up the base. Once he had a basic understanding of the distance the ship stood from the base he knelled down placing his cane in the crooks of his arm then with the power and grace of an Olympian extended his legs forward launching himself high into the sky. As he hovered over the dashing waves he extended his arm producing red, white, and blue ribbons stretching all the way to the island pulling himself towards the base. As a gentleman Mr.Merican dusted himself off making himself presentable, and waited for his colleagues to follow in toe. Watching as Mr.Merican launched himself from the ship to the island, Khan briefly wondered who was the genius that decided that the holder of Presidents Day would be a good lead for this mission. Glancing towards his other companions for the mission, he already knew that this wouldn’t turn out how they expected as the current assemble clearly lacked the finest needed for stealth. Deciding it would be best to get the job done as quickly as possible. Securing his Sake jar to his side making sure it was tightly fastened, Khan stood up from his seated position and like his fellow national quickly, he estimated the distance between the ship and base. Once he had the estimated distance, Khan crouched down slightly and allowed his muscles to tense and coil themselves tightly, reminiscent of a spring before he rocketed forward in a powerful jump, one which shook the ship and created a few shockwaves in the sea below. Once he was airborne a few feet above the sea, he began to rotate his body, curling it up into a makeshift ball, which when combined with the force he took off with quickly turned him into a pseudo featured cannon ball that continued to launch straight towards the base. As he neared the bases entrance, Khan straightened out his body before crashing into the ground feet first as softly as he could, which thanks to his forceful take off, was really loud, essentially creating a small explosion and mini tremor, as his feet hit the ground. Stepping out of the small crater his landing formed, Khan dusted him self off before unhooking his sake jar and taking a long swig, seemingly unbothered by his own hypocrisy, as he was the first to mentally chastising the group for not being the best at stealth, but ended up possibly creating the most commotion that could alert everyone. "That son of a such and such HE DARE RUIN MY PLANS OF STEALTH" Merican thought to himself while in all honesty his want for quiet entry actually came from his plan to make a show of himself twirling his cane like a baton and yelling the national anthem. Now the tension was already broken might as well continue as normal. The island was that of layered stone cut into many sections. Each level having a couple houses for civilians to live in, but the top layer held a mighty marine building surrounded by several castle like buildings with two bright blue marine pillars. "Alright Khan let's play a game...LAST ONE THERE IS A NASTY FRENCHMEN" Merican yelled in a child like manner as he jumped to the dense rock wall his fingers hooking into the hard wall as he launched himself up climbing like an animal. "IF ROOSEVELT COULD SEE ME NOW...hopefully not FDR he would just think I'm making fun of his wheelchair." Honey honestly thought her crewmates were idiots! They had a goal here! But the minute she went to open her mouth, with a blink, they were... they were GONE!??!?!?! IT WASN'T A RACE! What ever was she going to do! Looking around for company on the ship, it seemed everyone was busy doing their own thing. Honey let out a sigh, the bee wings on her back flapped carrying her over the island, she waved at the curious residents much like a prom queen would, with the signature "screwing in the light bulb" motion before yelling at her crewmates. "ONE OF YOU GET BACK HERE AND CARRY ME!" She shouted, her wings moving more slowly as she touched the ground, crossing her arms before flopping down and pouting. If they needed her they were going to have to get her! She wasn't in the mood to walk or fly. Merican heard her plea, and was going to stop his assault in order to partake in his gentlemen nature, but he feared the burden on his arms would be to great for the...above average woman. "OF COURSE A TRUE AMERICAN ASSIST A WOMAN WHENEVER POSSIBLE" his arms detached from the wall as he crashed to the ground pushing rubble and debris in every direction. "Better bust out your wallet CAUSE THE AMERICAN EXPRESS IS COMING THROUGH, and I know one woman who never leaves home without it" at the speed of a transcontinental railroad the now flightless woman was flying through the air as she was swepped into the mighty man's arms. "You know if Michelle didn't know I was as faithful to her as I am all 44 presidents (except Nixon) she would have gutted me for holding a woman so close in my arms BUT I AM TRUE AMERICAN WHO WILL NOT LEAVE A DISTRESSED WOMAN IN THE WAY SIDE" "Let's make Michelle jealous." Honey teased, puckering her lips and making smooching sounds while aiming to plant one on Mr. Merican's cheek. Normally she only had eyes for Abel but, a girls gotta live a little! "Mrs.Honey laying with any other woman besides my beautiful Krampus darling, Michelle DISGUST ME TO MY VERY CORE" Merican spoke as with one final burst he arrived soaring high over the powerful marine base the deep blue buildings bursting out at the two. Of course a new thing suddenly burst at them as the word "FIRE" wrung in their ears, and a large cannon ball flew towards the flying duo. "Good thing you can fly cause..." Merican's arms gave way as gravity took hold of the woman "SORRY". In a moment he reeled back his arm focusing all his power "100 TON TAFT" he shouted as his arm made contact with the cannon ball meant to blast him to smithereens was sent flying back at its origin spot. "HEY, EVERYBODY I THINK THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE" ---- Standing atop one of the buildings composing the Marine base, a blue haired woman placed her hands in her face, imitating as if she had a pair of binoculars on her, watching at the commotion that just started down below. "Oh! It seems we got more company!" she said, jumping in place excitedly. She removed her arms from her face, and placed one of them resting in her sword's hilt. "Hey, it seems you'll have ample opportunity to prove yourself!" She said, as she turned her face to look at a man that was sitting on the edge of the building just beside her. With his legs crossed, and his hands placed together in a praying position, the man opened his blank, white eyes, as he motioned his head towards the commotion. "These ones...are quite capable." he said in his soothing, yet deep voice. "Yeah...They seem to be from that Jingle Festival crew..." "You mean, the Holiday Pirates?" "Yeah those bastards!" exclaimed Bernard Elinora, a formidable member of the Monk Pirates, one who occupied the position of Jack of Diamonds. She glanced at her comrade, who was calmly standing up, revealing his massive stature. "Ya' ready, blindy?" Daiki Sekiro smirked, with his hands still in the praying position. "Yes. Though I'd prefer if I could've been tested in a less confrontational manner..." he said as he jumped off the edge, walking back towards the stairs on the top of the building. "Really? You gonna take the stairs? When we could just leap over where the party is at?" Elinora argued. "And less confrontational? This is a test for you! They sent me to observe and evaluate...to see if you have what it takes, to occupy a position of Ace in our crew!" Sekiro nodded, as he descended the stairs. "You coming?" "AAAHG! You're still taking the stairs!" She reluctantly hurried and descended the stairs. "Our superiors value your strength, they know you're loyal, strong, and have a myriad of skills. But now, they want to know how will you do when you're tasked with conquering a territory. How will you proceed, Sekiro? You know I'm not supposed to help you at all." "Oh. I know. I'm just going to walk towards the coast." "Walk?...uuhg…" The monk pirate duo, slowly but surely, would come face to face with the arriving party sooner than later. Sekiro, currently the holder of the Ten of Clubs position, was being tested towards a possible promotion, as one of the highest ranking members of the Yonko crew. "heh...I can't wait to see you go all out, Sekiro," Elinora thought to herself. "Even someone like me, couldn't even put a dent on you. Prove to me you're worthy of standing alongside that man…" Elinora thought to herself, as a slight grin crept up on her face, excited towards what was about to come... Wrong Side In a small building on Dtroit, a dark-skinned man with purple locks in his head and hair leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the table, swiped his finger through a stack of berri. Reaching to his wrist, he grabbed a rubber band and wrapped it around the gripping stack of berri and then placing it on the table next to other stacks of money. He looked up to group of men before him, each bearing different clothes but their chests had been inscribed with tattoos that had the same symbol as the one on his own hat. " 300,000,000 in cash. Damn, well fuck!" He exclaimed, moving his feet from the desk and leaning forward so that he hovered over the money. He tapped each stack with his index finger, taking a mental note of how many there was. "I want y'all to take 100,000,000 of it and keep it for y'all selves." He said, giving them a slight grin rewarding them for their efforts of just standing there. Both of the pirates turned red as they gave off by smiles. "Thank you captain, Purplebeard!" They exclaimed. "It's all good my boys! If I eat, then I'm feeding everybody." Purplebeard claimed, slamming his palm into his chest as though her were displaying who the alpha dog in the room was. "Aye, and spread the rest with the towns on the island...EVENLY boys. Gotta' make sure my people well taken care of." "We got it boss!" Holy Night Having decided that it would be more beneficial for him, Khan separated himself from the rest of the crew operate solo. Unknowingly following the same actions as his fellow National, Khan began to brazenly attack the marines, reducing their base to rubble and embers while searching for anything of use. Pausing in his destruction, and paying no attention to the Marine soldiers that were dwarfed by his massive and hulking figure. Sensing a strong presence to the far eat of the island, Khan briefly wondered the source of the presence how ever before he could think more on the subject the marines grew impatient and decided to attack. Red, White, and Purple With incredible speed the mighty giant, Mr.Merican ran into the wall of the well fortified Marine building tearing it to pieces. His mission was simple grab the most expensive stuff he could, and get the hell out of there. As Merican barged into room after room searching for the most valuable items he could find he realized he was obviously looking in the wrong spot he needed to find the gold mine. Merican with the assistance of his kenbunshoku haki searched the top and bottom floors for the place that was most well guarded, a well guarded place implied something of extreme importance and value. Before he knew it he sensed a large clump of people around a room a incredible size bingo. "THIS MUST BE CALIFORNIA CAUSE I JUST FOUND ME A GOLD RUSH...HONEY FOLLOW ME" the patriot exclaimed as he cocked his arm back building up force until releasing heavy blows on the ground turning it to dust. After drooping a couple floors, and arriving at the basement level of the facility he saw a giant steel vault surrounded by guards armed to the teeth who oddly enough were not in Marine gear as Merican expected. "ALRGITHY LADIES I don't want to cause to much trouble so why don't you drop the weapons, and get out of my way A TRUE AMERICAN ONLY CAUSES VIOLENCE TO THOSE WHO RIGHTFULLY DESERVE IT". "Shut up. Of course they deserve it." Bee's escaped honey's body, flying at the people who Mr.Merican refused to attack at impressive speeds! Stinging them and stinging them and and stinging them until every area on their body was red and blistered! Causing their bodies to drop down the floor. Honey flipped her short hair, a "humph" coming from her mouth. "You can't be all, respect this, respect that here, stupid." Honey scoffed at Mr. Merican! Why was she stuck with him! Why couldn't she have been with Abely Wabley!!! "Well that's what you think, but a true man of honor and respect always gives his enemies a chance to honorable throw in the towel befo-" the American man was quickly interrupted as his back was struck with gun fire ripping the back of his suit to swiss cheese. "On the surface I might want to appear like a true politician, BUT ON THE INSIDE ANDREW JACKSONS' RAGE LIVES ON GET OVER HERE YOU BASTARDS" Merican turned around with a face covered in blinding fury. The men noticed their guns made little effect on the hulking giant and attempted to run away, but the massive man was already to close for mercy. "HOOVER HOVER SMASH" Merican leaped above the men and slammed himself down tossing the men about like rag dolls. One after another he grasped a new fleeting soldier punching, kicking, and wrestling with any opponent whos legs lacked the power to escape his beefy patriotic arms. "YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE MY precious beautiful wife TO FIX THIS" "Yo, aye, aye!" A scratchy voice said in the distance, just a few meters away from the Holiday duo. His purple beard and locks bounced as he walked closer to the group. "Tha' fuck're y'all doin'?" He asked, sliding his hands into his pockets just after pulling down on his orange coat. He looked to his left and right, his locks continuing to bounce and flip about in front of his face. Eyebrow lifting, he just looked at them both. Though they may have not been informed, he was the one who ran this facility the dup had broken into. In fact, he ran the entire island. Purplebeard, Captain of the Purplebeard Pirates. "Man, not today, please. Just go on somewhere else." Merican paused his attack drooping the shivering guard he was about to give a good thrashing to. "Huh? They really don't give you marines proper dress code, well anyways let me introduce myself I AM MR.MERICAN and this lovely lady is Honey we are two powerful glorious pirates from the Holiday pirates. As much as I would like to leave here, and make as little commotion as possible well I'm afraid me and my associates will have to rob you of your earthly possessions." Mr.Merican then began to stroll right on up to the exotically bearded man with an nonchalant calm strut panning to just walk right on past. "So, if you don't mind I have a vault to break into". Suddenly a man appeared, one she hadn't seen before. It was strange really, how little Honey paid attention. Still, this guy wasn't really her type. In her opinion, he looked very ratchet! As if he hadn't taken a bath in months! Part of her wanted to stop right then and there and give him beauty tips, how would he ever find a girl looking like that!? But she knew this wasn't the time or place and instead chose to voice her concerns like a proper young woman. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! YUCKY!" Honey exclaimed. "I didn't sign up for THIS!" Honey then dramatically pointed at the man, she had a deep disdain for ugly people and this guy was definitely in the top one hundred!! Hands lifting, a portal behind Purplebeard opened and from the circle space of darkness, the barrel of various guns extended. , , , s, , every firearm you could image found itself pointed towards Honey and Merican. "It seems y'all took my asking for granted." With a audible sigh Merican turned to face the oddly beared man with a Solomon grim face. "I guess this won't be as easy as I wanted it to be" he quickly looked up with an excited smile covering his face "I respect your right to bare arms, BUT SOON YOU SHALL BARE THESE FIST". He took a fighting stance the massive figure preparing for battle. Merican quickly moved forward his body planning to slam into Purple and avoid his weaponry with pure force. "LINCOLN LUNGE GRAPPLE" he opened his arms wide he wished to jump forward grabbing Purplebeard and throwing him to the ground. Category:Role-Plays Category:Normat1 Category:Trick G Loki